


blind item (i caught you)

by sunstainedsheets (less_than_improbable)



Series: Tiny BJYX prompt fills [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Look away if you can't stomach even the slightest reference to violence, M/M, Prompt Fill, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/sunstainedsheets
Summary: Wang Yibo races against time to "save" the love of his life from an invasive columnist.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Tiny BJYX prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783045
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	blind item (i caught you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaoyibao (a_storm_of_frustrations)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_storm_of_frustrations/gifts).



> Another prompt fill for the Daks Challenge! This was honestly so difficult to write because I haven't written anything like this before, and I had a word count to comply with. For whatever it's worth, I hope you do enjoy this!! Thanks to Elle and Emma for pushing me to write this plot lol i was so hesitant abt it. Thanks to Selle for previewing this fic even if she aint part of the fandom hehe
> 
> I formatted this fic to look like a case file, but if it's not too readable for you, feel free to press "Hide Creator's Style" on the upper right!
> 
> This song is inspired by **[Serial Killer by Moncrieff and JUDGE](https://open.spotify.com/track/2pTnasibfxSW1dXhljWByn?si=U_HqICS4TTCVn86aSB4f9Q)**.
> 
> "This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental."
> 
> **Prompt details: Blind Item, Suspense, 3rd POV, 700 words**

Yibo’s palms are sweating. His heart races as he steps on the accelerator to keep up with his prey. The damned columnist has been going in circles for the last fifteen minutes, trying to lose his tail. They’ve been at this game of cat and mouse since this morning, and the fucker _wouldn’t_ give up. He turns onto another curb when he sees the red dot on his GPS disappear.

“Ugh!” He groans in frustration, pressing the breaks with his hands and stopping on the sidewalk. He lost him _again_. How many fucking tunnels did this city have?! He snatches his phone from its stand and swipes left and right to look for the dot. Panic rises in his throat when he sees that it's 4pm. Yibo is running out of time.

The idol bites his lips, drawing blood. Yibo should have tracked this idiot earlier and killed him. Who knew he would be such a pest?

It’s all because of that post.

**[BLIND ITEM] Three years ago, Lion kidnapped Rabbit and kept him in his house ever since. Three days.**

The post spread like wildfire and the public accused many, him included, of the gossip. He doesn’t mind the attention; scandals have always surrounded him. However, he can’t let this pass this time because it involves his Zhan ge.

Yibo had convinced Xiao Zhan, his boyfriend, to leave showbiz and stay with him three years ago. During the first few months, Xiao Zhan hated the idea and tried to run away. But, after some time, he embraced his life with Yibo. So, if an outsider threatens their peaceful lives, then they _just_ have to go, don’t they? With some money, he received information about the columnist, a newbie in the industry. He was likely expecting his big break with this story. Unfortunately for him, Yibo will not let him get his way.

The red dot appears again on his screen. He sees that the columnist has moved away from the city, almost too far from where he’d last seen him. Putting his phone back on the stand and revving up the engine, he pursues him.

Yibo observes the columnist's path as he calculates which roads he’ll use to cut in front of him.

_Luogu if straight, but if he turns right, he’s going to—_

Oh.

Oh _no_.

The realization hit Yibo like a truck. The columnist is heading to the _house_.

He leans forward onto the motorcycle’s fuel tank as he wills it to go faster. His anger causes him step on the accelerator harder, reaching 125 kilometers per hour. He must reach his Zhan ge in time.

The red dot stops where he predicted it would, in a hidden area a few minutes from the city. The residence he bought is the only house there, disguised as a warehouse to avoid suspicion. He wouldn’t let anyone else get Xiao Zhan when he did everything to have him, right?

Adrenaline courses through his veins as he speeds through the shortcut. He jams his foot on the breaks and pivots as he notices the columnist’s car parked in the driveway. The drawn curtains catch his attention, too. He parks his motorcycle and races towards the door.

“Zhan ge!” He screams in mixed rage and panic. “Xiao Zhan! Where are you?”

He throws open the front door, forcing his way inside. His blood roars in his ears as he looks everywhere for his lover and finds nothing but empty rooms. _If he takes him, I will fucking kill that bastard._

**_Clang!_ **

Yibo whips his head back. _Kitchen!_ He runs through the hallway and reaches the kitchen, heart erratic in his chest. What he sees in front of him makes him freeze.

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan turns, a peaceful smile on his lips. He holds one of his kitchen knives, covered in copious amounts of... _blood._

Behind him is the delirious columnist, bound to a kitchen chair, and a towel stuffed in his mouth. Xiao Zhan had peeled his cheeks, neatly exposing pulsating flesh and blood, and also began removing his scalp. The stripped pieces of skin lay in a tray on the counter.

**“I'm in the mood for flaying today,”** The elder grins. **“He had perfect timing.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me in the comments, on [ Twitter (I changed it!) ](https://twitter.com/sunstainedsheet) or in [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/sunstainedsheet) !!


End file.
